Not Your Fault
by silentprotector
Summary: Eddie has had a terrible vision that sends him rushing to the US. Why has Eddie run off and who is he bringing back?
1. Chapter 1

The music was blaring, the food was great, the friendship and comradrie was all any member of Anubis house could hope for. for the members of Sibuna the party was extra special as the danger of Robert Frobisher-Smithe's evil persona and the god(ess) Ammut had been banished. Eddie was particularly enjoying the party as he and Patricia had finally gotten back together. He was on cloud nine until it happened.

_He was suddenly on a street staring down at the Hollywood Wal of Fame. He looked up and saw someone he never expected to see again. Nina was walking down a side street. Eddie followed her. Nina seemed sad. Eddie yearned to ask her what was wrong. Then suddenly as they were walking past a dark alley Nina was grabbed and forcefully pulled into the alley. Eddie had tears rolling down his face as he was forced to watch Nina's innocence be taken from her. As Nina staggered back out of the alley Eddie's sight faded to black. _

\As he blinked his eyes he found himself back at the party. he stood abruptly from his seat startling Patricia and the others around him.

"I need to talk to my dad" he said.

"we are in the middle of a party. cant it wait till tomorrow?" patricia asked pleadingly.

"No im afraid this cannot wait." he ran off to his dad's office and explained that he had to go to L.A. now. Eddie told his dad the truth. He was going to get the chosen one back.

"Dad I think Nina is in trouble. I have to help her, dad, it is my job."

"OK, son." Mr. Sweets quickly bought his son a ticket to L.A. and drove him to the airport. "Edison, You are welcome to inform her that she still qualifies for her scholarship and she is welcome to return to Anubis house."

Eddie got on the plane and promply fell asleep of the long flight. he changed planes once in new york then off to L.A. Eddie had looked up Nina's address in advance and quickly hailed a taxi to her home on the outskirts of town. He nervously walked up to the front door afraid of what he might find. he rang the doorbell once. Footsteps could be heard making their way to the door. Eddie watched as a Dirty blonde girl opened the door. for a second all she did was stare at him then...

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be in En-"

"How long ago did it happen, Nina?" that stopped her.

"How long ago did what happen?" Nina spoke warily. Eddie thought she looked very much like a scared and cornered animal.

"Nina, I had a vision i saw what happened to you, in the alleyway. When did it happen?" Nina began to cry.

"perhaps we should talk inside." Nina turned to hold the door open and Eddie nearly began to cry himself when he saw that Nina had a small baby bump. They entered the living room and each sat down facing the other. "It has been about a month. I'm due at the beginning of June."

"Im glad you chose to keep it given the circumstances." eddie replied gently. "How is your grandma?"

"She just made a full recovery about a week after the accident. She is miserable she let me walk home that night. I usually took a cab. Eddie, why are you here?"

"Im the Osirian. It is my job to protect you. I can't do that when you are halfway around the world."

"It is not safe for us to be together."

"yeah I thought about that. I think we interpreted it wrong. I think it means that we cannot be together in a relationship. I dont think it meant we cant be in close proximity. How is the Osirian supposed to protect the Chosen one when they are nowhere near each other."

"That makes sense. I have always seen you more as a goofy big brother."

"That works for me. My dad said that your scholarship is still available if you would like to come back to Anubis house. You have got to meet the new American KT Rush. She is a lot like you."

"I think I should talk to Gran before I make any hasty decisions." nina said. then there was movement at the door. Eddie and nina both turned to see nina's gran smiling at them.

"No need to talk to me. I am well aware that you have been wanting to return ever since you made the decision to stay. Go pack up. You are moving back to England and this time so am I."

Tell me what you think. I need help with the mystery and what it will be. For those of you who read Silent Protector. i am taking a break and writing other thing however i will definitly be returning to it. so, coments reviews questions?


	2. Chapter 2

It only took Nina, Gran, and Eddie three days to pack up all of their belongings. Eddie was mildly surprised by this, he didn't consider Nina to be a very material person like Amber was but he was surprised by how little possessions she and her grandmother had. Eddie chose not to say anything as he did not want to make the Martins feel uncomfortable. Evelyn Martin had adopted Eddie as another grandson while he was around and helping out. She had even asked him to call her Gran.

They were on the way to England. Eddie had called his dad to let him know that Nina was coming with him. Gran had called ahead and found a two bedroom apartment available for rent in the same town as the boarding school. Eddie could see that Nina was nervous. She kept looking out the plane's windows then at her abdomen then to Eddie. He knew that she was afraid of what the others would think when she showed back up at school pregnant. Eddie leaned over and nudged her. Nina's head shot up.

"Don't worry. they will understand. we just have to tell them the truth."

"but what if they don't." eddie could see the fear in her eyes.

"Nina, they all miss you even joy missed you a little. they will be thrilled to have you back and KT has wanted to meet the person she replaced all year. "

Nina stared into his eyes as if trying to stare into his soul and test the validity of what he said.

"ok, i trust you." she leaned her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

They took a taxi to the new apartment first. It took even less time to settle Gran into the apartment than it did to pack up the house in america. Eddie called his dad from the apartment and asked him for a pickup.

When Mr. Sweets arrived Nina had her first response to her current situation. Eddie was proud of his dad, Mr. Sweets took it very well. He informed Nina that if she ever needed to talk to someone both himself and the school counselor and therapist were available to talk to her.

Eddie could see that this response had a great reaction from Nina. The fear of rejection that she held was crumbling under all the kind responses. Mr. Sweets drove them back to Anubis house. Everyone was still at school for a couple of hours. The talk with trudy went much like with Eddie's dad. Then Trudy suggested that they help her put together dinner. Then they heard the front door open and close.


End file.
